


The Size of a Quarter

by FanficAddiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddiction/pseuds/FanficAddiction
Summary: Yunho smiled as he heard Jaejoong's voice coming from the other side of his apartment.





	The Size of a Quarter

The sound of his name brought Yunho into the bathroom. "Jae?" he asked.  
  
"Yunho?"   
  
The sight of a wet, sudsy Jaejoong sticking his head out of the shower curtain caused the leader to smile. His lover's big doe eyes stared at him as his soft, pink lips pouted. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Jaejoong pouted even more. "Come shower with me."  
  
Yunho arched an eyebrow. "But I showered earlier." The other should remember - it had been after their morning fool around. It wasn't his fault his lover liked to sleep in after a good fuck.  
  
Jaejoong sighed. "But you need to."  
  
"Why is that?" It wasn's like he stunk or anything. He grinned at his adorable boyfriend.  
  
Groaning, Jaejoong reached an arm out of the shower and showed him a pale gold substance. "I put too much shampoo in my hand and I need to use the rest of it."  
  
Yunho bit back a laugh. "Just use all of it."  
  
Jaejoong shook his head. "I can't. Too much can damage it."  
  
"Then let is wash down the drain," Yunho replied with a laugh.  
  
Jaejoong scowled at him. "Jung Yunho! This is expensive product! Now get your butt in here and let me wash your hair."  
  
Yunho shrugged. Why not? "As my lover commands," he replied with a joking bow.  
  
Jaejoong watched him with narrowed eyes until he began undressing. Satisfied that the younger man was indeed getting into the shower with him, he popped his head back under the spray.  
  
The shower was luxurious and could fit several people if necessary, but when Yunho entered, he pressed up close to his lover and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
Jaejoong smiled with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation for a moment before he turned and smiled up at Yunho. "Hi," he said with a laugh. He moved enough to let the water hit Yunho's body, watching as his hair began to darken and fall flat against his head.  
  
"Hey," Yunho grinned and kissed Jaejoong's forehead.  
  
Jaejoong reached up and began rubbing the shampoo through Yunho's hair, washing until it lathered in his hands. "Size of a quarter," he scoffed softly to himself. "If it is only supposed to be so much, then why is the opening so large?"  
  
Yunho happily watched his lover complain, eyes soft as he obediently let his lover wash his hair. "Happy now?" he questioned.  
  
Jaejoong cast a glance at him, pausing in his work for a moment, before his hands continued. "With you? Always."  
  
Yunho leaned down and captured Jaejoong's soft lips in an kiss, rinsing his hair in the process.  
  
Jaejoong hummed contentedly into the kiss and his lip were stretched in a big smile when Yunho pulled away.  
  
"Good," the younger replied. He wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
He kissed Jaejoong one more time before pulling away from his wet body - reluctantly. "Hurry up and change. We need to meet up with the guys in an hour."  
  
Jaejoong nodded and turned back to the spray.  
  
Yunho smiled at his lover's back before exiting the shower. Just as he reached for a towel, he heard Jaejoong yell, "Dammit! Stupid conditioner!"


End file.
